


Practical Considerations

by debwalsh



Series: The Right Partner [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Awkward Conversations, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Shrunkyclunks, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: Bucky Barnes’s day started off hopefully, then it took a nosedive.  But a guy who was actually pretty nice - and definitely pretty - made sure he wasn’t left with a crappy day.  Next thing Bucky Barnes knows, his life is turned inside out, and somehow, he’s got a biological connection to a superhero.  A superhero who just might be his actual soulmate.This story picks up directly after the end of The Right Partner.Bucky just broke Steve.What’s a fella to do? Go with it, of course.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: The Right Partner [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217426
Comments: 15
Kudos: 135





	Practical Considerations

**Author's Note:**

> World building is a funny thing. You’ve got to map out how this new world is the same and different at the same time. I love figuring that kind of stuff out, and it’s been a joy figuring out how Bucky can adapt to a world that no longer exists, while Steve tries to navigate a world in which key parts of him are no longer relevant. And through it all, they remain Steve and Bucky.
> 
> And yes, there is more to come.

Turns out, it’s harder to break Captain America than Bucky feared. He just sort of needed ... a reboot.

And that reboot came in the formidable form of Ms. Pepper Potts. One of the assistants on the floor outside the conference room put through a call to her immediately after Bucky’s call for help, then hurried in to see if she could assist.She introduced herself as Maggie Andrews, and asked a few quick and incisive questions.Like Bucky, there wasn’t much she could do with the super soldier still sitting there, not even blinking (and boy was that weird), but she kept Bucky company while they waited for Ms. Potts to arrive.She was ten times nicer than the HR drone, and even made sure that Bucky’s coffee was replenished so he could turn to face the strange well fortified.

Ms. Potts arrived pretty quickly, and tutted over the Captain’s condition.She snapped her fingers in front of his face, and he still didn’t react.Then she leaned in and said in a soft voice, “Steve, if you don’t snap out of it right now, I’m giving your tac suit to Phil Coulson so he can redesign the crotch area.”

And it was like watching someone come back to life.He took a shuddery breath, blinked once, and turned toward her, murmuring, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Try me.Now you’ve frightened this poor young man, and Tony wants him intact so they can make beautiful science together - his words, not mine,” she said, shifting her attention to Bucky as her eyes danced with humor.“You, Dr. Barnes, have a mountain or two of paperwork to complete, but I understand Dr. Banner wants to see you first.So Maggie, could you take him to Dr. Banner’s lab and get him started?Grab the paperwork from HR on the way so Dr. Barnes can start signing his life over to SI,” she added with a chuckle.

After Maggie agreed she would, Ms. Potts added, “I’ll catch up with you there so we can finish up the transition.Tony is adamant that you get anything you want so you can start right away - he’s pretty excited about what you bring to the team, Dr. Barnes.And in the meantime, I’m going to take Steve here to see Helen.”

“I’m fine, Pepper - “ Steve started to protest, and Ms. Potts just shushed him like he was a five year old.

“I don’t care how you are, Steve. Helen wants to do a work-up on you right away.Bruce is going to look after Dr. Barnes, Helen’s going to look after you.They both want to record your vitals and take some samples after you’ve been exposed to each other.Helen already has baselines on you, Steve, since you’re so good about coming back from missions with at least one injury for Helen to treat.As for you, Dr. Barnes, Bruce’ll need your formal permission to access your medical records.”

“Formal permission,” Bucky repeated, feeling a little dizzy from the whirlwind that was Pepper Potts.

“Yes, he and Tony already accessed personal data about you and broke an unfortunately long list of laws, including HIPAA, in order to locate you.Now they need you to forgive them and grant Bruce formal access so he can develop the right solution for you,” she added, her smile a little strained around the edges.

But if the solution meant no more hospitalizations, Bucky was happy to sign permission.“Okay.”

She beamed at him.Oh.She was expecting Bucky might be in a litigious mood.Suddenly, Bucky’s respect for Pepper Potts skyrocketed.Not only did she run one of the biggest companies on the planet, she also had to deal with Tony Stark.And it sounded like Tony was a results and end justifies the means kind of guy.Which meant that Bucky’s future with SI would be interesting, at the very least.But he had a feeling that Ms. Potts was often left trying to manage the fallout from Tony “ignoring” privacy or IP laws to get to what he needed.

“Wonderful.Let me get Steve squared away, and I’ll meet you at Bruce’s lab - we can have lunch and discuss next steps.Okay?”

“Okay,” Bucky agreed again, suddenly feeling a bit like flotsam caught up in the wake of Pepper Potts.

He glanced over at Steve, who was watching the exchange with some interest; Bucky found himself feeling better for seeing some life in the super soldier again.That ... episode ... had scared him, if he was being honest.And the fallout so far had been inconvenient and unpleasant.So it was good they were both going to get checked out.But, would they see each other again later?They hadn’t even exchanged numbers or anything ... Bucky felt like he should say something, but he wasn’t sure what the protocol was in a situation like this.

“I’ll uh, I’ll see you later, Buck?” Steve asked then, and some tiny corner in his heart kind of melted at the hopeful, bashful look the super soldier gave him.No, not a super soldier, not Captain America.Steve.And Steve managed to look totally adorable while also looking like prime beefcake. It was a heady combination.

Bucky smiled and nodded, and felt himself gifted with the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen.

“Dr. Barnes?” Maggie prompted, at the same time Ms. Potts took Steve by the elbow.And then Bucky was escorted through the maze of workstations to an elevator bank that looked nothing like the one he’d arrived by.

&&&

The day that followed was long, emotional, and draining.And the best day of his life.

Dr. Bruce Banner had a dry, self-deprecating sense of humor, and a wickedly barbed tongue when it came to discussing Tony Stark.He also, much to Bucky’s surprise, had a working knowledge of Bucky’s theories on integrating prosthetics into the human nervous system, and while he worked on Bucky’s samples, they had a lively discussion on options and proprietary Stark technology.Bucky grew even more excited throughout the conversation as he realized that his ideas weren’t just good, they were achievable.And not years away - he believed that in this environment, with access to existing Stark technology, he’d be able to write the initial protocol for FDA review before the holidays.It was thrilling and terrifying.

The session was interrupted by Tony Stark himself trying to crash the party, but both Bruce and JARVIS informed him that he wasn’t allowed to “break Bucky” before the ink dried on his contracts.At Bucky’s look of alarm, Bruce had chuckled, and admitted, “Tony’s mostly harmless.Mostly.We know the warning signs now, so I’ll teach them to you later.”

“Warning signs?”

“When he’s starting to go off the rails.Too little sleep, too much caffeine, sometimes too much unfounded guilt.Tony’s fiercely protective, you know.”

“Of whom?”

“Of everyone.That’s why he and Cap - Steve - work through their differences the way they do.They’re both dedicated to the same ideal, just with different methods.Given you’re, um, well, you and Steve, do you think ...?”

“I told him I’d give it a try.”

“You did?Wow, that’s great.Look, none of us knew - not even Steve.” Bucky murmured that he knew that.He didn’t elaborate on the quickly aborted plan to hunt down and kill the guy responsible for putting him in the hospital - he didn’t think that would go down well with a guy who could go green in a big way.

“He’s a great guy,” Bruce was saying.“The best.But he doesn’t let people get too close, y’know?He’s friendly enough, but it doesn’t take five PhDs to know that he’s lonely.SHIELD didn’t do such a hot job in helping him acclimate to a different century.”

“Somebody dropping an alien invasion on his foot couldn’t have helped.”

“No.And finding himself here, in this time, I mean, with nothing and no one familiar.Although I do understand that Tony shares some traits with his Dad, although he’d claim otherwise.”

“Is this a shovel talk?”

“What? No.I guess ... just have patience.But don’t let him get away with trying to shut you out.I think it’ll be worth it.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“Do you have someone?”

Bruce took off his glasses and folded them carefully, considering his answer.Then he looked up and looked directly into Bucky’s eyes, and Bucky was struck by the pain there.“I did.She’s better off without me.Without the Hulk.But we keep in touch.She’s a scientist, too.I’d love to work with her again, but I just know that’s not good for either of us.I can never be what she needs.But we share research and data.At a distance.It’s something.”

“Well, Dr. Banner - Bruce.I’m looking forward to working with you, too.I think we can ... what was it Ms. Potts said?‘Make beautiful science together’.”

“That was Tony.And yeah. I get why Tony was so excited to find you.Who knows, maybe together we can change the world for the better.”

Bucky smiled then.He was ready to try.

&&&

Lunch with Pepper Potts was catered in her office, and while her approach was more oblique and certainly gentle, Bucky got the gist of it - Steve was a good guy, worth his time and patience. 

Then she turned the subject to Bucky’s immediate future, and had him sign off on the Stark moving team to pack up and move him from his apartment to the Tower.

“My cat -“

“I have someone responsible lined up to take care of ... Alpine, was it?”

“Um, yeah.How did you know -“

She shrugged. “It was in the data the boys weren’t supposed to access without permission.”

That punched a laugh out of him, but also surfaced a very real worry.“Am I signing away all my rights to privacy?”

She grew serious then, nodding a little.“It may seem that way.In some ways it might be true.Tony doesn’t recognize ... boundaries.He’s intrusive, and eternally curious.It doesn’t occur to him that his questions are invasive and sometimes even hurtful.He used to routinely try to provoke the Hulk, for heaven’s sake.But he does respond to being told to back off. After a few tries, usually.It’s more a matter of accumulated effect, actually - Bruce can and will teach you that, I’m sure.”

“He said he could teach me the signs of Tony going off the rails.Is that what you mean?”

“The rails thing is different, actually.But Bruce and I will make sure you’re properly briefed in reading and deflecting Tony.You never have to take anything from him just because he’s more or less your boss.And as far as anything else, your life is your own.Your privacy matters.”

Bucky believed her..But something had been niggling at the back of his mind all day, ever since he first learned about Steve.“What about Steve?What if ... what if I decide I don’t ...”

“Don’t want a relationship with him? That’s your choice.Your employment with Stark Industries is on the strength of your abilities.We were able to connect with you because Steve brought you to Tony.But if you choose not to have a relationship with Steve Rogers, that’s your right.We can manage that.Not only do I know for a fact that Steve would honor your wishes, but JARVIS can assist to avoid any unplanned contacts.And you can arrange that directly with JARVIS, so no one needs to be consulted.Does that put your mind at ease?”

“Yeah.Yeah it does.Good.I mean, it would suck if we don’t hit it off and we’re both running into each other all the time ...”

She huffed a quiet laugh.“Yes, um, that would be unpleasant.I hope ... I hope that you two can at least be friends.But if you choose not to be, your choice will be respected and honored.”

They were silent for a long moment, while each digested the possibilities should Bucky elect not to go Steve-less.Bucky was pretty sure that was unlikely, but it was good to know that no one was going to force him.“Okay,” he said at last.“Okay.”

“Yeah? All right then.We’ll cover your lease for at least a year, of course.So if you decide that living so close to your lab is more than you really want, or if Tony annoys you too much, you can transition back to your apartment.”

“Oh.Okay.That’s ... nice.”

“We’re moving very fast, and I know that.I don’t want you to wake up six months from now with a bitter case of buyers’ remorse.”

Bucky busied himself with his very tasty, nutritionally balanced lunch while he screwed up the courage to ask the questions that had plagued him the past few years.Finally, he set his fork down, straightened his shoulders, and asked, “I appreciate all the opportunities and the care, Ms. Potts -“

“Pepper,” she corrected, and then went back to eating.

“Pepper.But why didn’t I get a call back for the past couple of years?I mean, if Tony’s that excited to have me on the team, why didn’t I just get a call for an interview? I’ve barely been scraping by.I get this weird biological response to a superhero, and suddenly you, Stark Industries, Tony F-er, Stark, can’t do enough for me. What changed?”She’d already said that his employment didn’t have anything to do with Steve, and he wanted to believe that.But a part of him couldn’t help but think that all his good fortune was tied up in his sexual compatibility with Captain America.He didn’t want the potential of a relationship with Steve Rogers to be bound to his career - he didn’t want to feel like he was being bought.He definitely found Steve attractive, and there was something about the lonely, bashful side he’d let Bucky see that really made Bucky want to try.But ...

Ms. Potts - Pepper - set down her silverware - looked genuine - and dabbed her lips with her napkin - linen, of course.Then she splayed her fingers on the edge of the clothed table, and pursed her lips.

Bucky was terrified he’d just screwed the pooch as an expression that looked like anger flitted across her face before her features smoothed out into a smile.And he was equally terrified she was going to confirm his worst fears. 

She sighed once, and shook her head slightly.“You definitely have a right to know.In fact, you may want to take action over it.And SI would back you all the way.”

Back him? Back him ... how?

“I don’t understand.”

“Hammer.”

“Yeah, I worked for him, but I left that job over five years ago -“

“And went to work for one of his competitors.One thing Justin Hammer is not, is forgiving.Also, not ethical.He’s a vindictive little weasel who is not above petty revenge.Or in your case, a dedicated smear campaign that put you on every company’s blacklist for the past several years.So by the time you were ready to leave your last company, the damage was done.”

“Blacklist?But -“

“Lies, all of it.Tony had JARVIS do some digging to find out just why you hadn’t been hired by SI automatically.And that’s when he found the smears.Bad reviews and red flags.Metadata that painted a negative picture.Hammer even tampered with your security clearance.It’s why the SI HR automated reviews kept rejecting you.It’s a wonder you were able to get any work at all.”

“My gig stuff has always been under an LLC.He wouldn’t have known about that.”

“Well, it’s a good thing you had some decent tax advice.Tony’s scrubbing the net now, and your records should be accurate and clean by tomorrow.And he’s got a special surprise planned for dear Justin.”

“Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.As CEO, I really shouldn’t know - plausible deniability and all that.As CEO, I really should be Tony’s better angel, prevent him from taking retaliatory action against a competitor.But Justin just isn’t in Tony’s league, so anything Tony does is more akin to eliminating a pest.”

“Eliminating?”

“Let’s just say that Hammer Industries’ cyber security is about as shoddy as anything Justin’s designed.And it’s about time the Defense Department knew exactly what they’ve gotten themselves into by contracting with Hammer.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agreed, feeling the tension - and fear - drain out of him.“The cut corners and definitely not even gray areas were a big reason why I left.”

“But why not apply with us then?”

“I did.I’ve always wanted to work for Stark.Hell, I was co-president of the Tony Stark Fan Club at MIT. I was really disappointed that I wasn’t recruited then -“

“Co-president,” Pepper repeated, interrupting him.“And Justin knew this.”

“Um, yeah.It was all over my social media.In fact, I think I was wearing one of my ‘I luv Tony Stark’ tees when he visited me at school.To, um, recruit me.”

The line of Pepper Potts’s lips grew hard.“He didn’t recruit you. He targeted you.He knew you were a perfect fit for SI.So he put you out of commission, and erased you.”

“So my life’s been shit the past six years because Justin Hammer has a mad on for Tony Stark?”

“I’m sorry to say that I think that’s exactly true.Look, I’ve got to share this with Tony.He may have some more questions for you, too.But I think this context is going to change the magnitude of what he delivers to Justin.”

“Magnitude.”

“I don’t condone violence.And I never support cheating.What I do believe should be delivered with due haste?Justice.Now I can put the whole of SI’s Legal group at your disposal if you want to pursue legal redress -“

“I think I’m more interested in seeing what Tony comes up with.Can I help?”

The smile that spread on her face then was pure predator.“I think that would be poetically perfect.”

&&&

While Bucky proceeded to have the pleasure of working with his idol to bring down their shared nemesis in the most ignominious way possible, Steve was enduring more scientific humiliation at the hands of the eternally curious and so-driven-she-forgot-she-was-dealing-with-actual-people Dr. Helen Cho.Helen was world-renowned, brilliant, beautiful, and chic, but when it came to gathering data of a personal nature, she could be abrupt and insensitive.

So when she handed Steve a specimen jar and told him to fill it with ejaculate, he’d simply stared at her, mouth hanging open.

“Captain - Steve.I’m assuming you don’t have a problem with providing the sample.After all, we’re here because of your reproductive, um, anomalies ...” she trailed off, hand sketching a vague shape in the air.

Steve’s blush seemed to instantaneously expand over his face and neck, even into his scalp.Everything felt hot, tight, and immensely uncomfortable.He dropped his gaze down to the floor right in front of her feet, feeling once again the pressure to be something he wasn’t - couldn’t be. “Actually, I do.”

“Do what?” she asked, clearly puzzled.

He drew a steadying breath, and lifted his gaze.“Do have a problem.I don’t ... I don’t, I mean, under normal circumstances, I’m not ... um.Until this week, I thought I was ace, Helen.I don’t routinely, you know -“ he curled his hand in a loose fist and mimicked jerking off. 

“But, you’re ... oh.I apologize.I assumed, strapping, spectacular specimen, perfect soldier, must have high sex drive.So you don’t do ... anything?”

His face burning, he admitted to how Tony found him in the alley, frantically trying to scratch an itch he didn’t know he was capable of having.“It’s all very new to me.I don’t have ... habits.I mean, I have, you know, a couple times since ... since the thing.But I don’t think I can do it on command.I don’t know if I can ... if I can give you what you’re asking for.”

“And with Dr. Barnes?”

“I, um, I don’t know.I mean, I’m interested. My body is ... interested. I don’t mind, y’know, the idea. I just don’t know if I can. If I’m capable.”

She pursed her lips and frowned, concentrating on a spot on the floor for a moment, before lifting her eyes and looking directly into Steve’s.“I have no prurient interest in your sex life, Steve.I’m trying to establish a baseline, trying to understand how this ... well, I guess it’s not really a condition, is it?For someone like you, this is a natural occurrence, right?”

“I guess.I never experienced it before.I know people ... did things.But back then, people didn’t talk about them.”He lifted the specimen cup and waggled it.“Much less ask for samples.”

“Ah. I wondered why there were no notes in Howard Stark’s files about your, um, functionality.”

“The government wanted me to produce an army of super soldier babies.They threw women at me.Omegas of both sexes.I just ... I just couldn’t.They weren’t right for me.”

Helen clasped her hands in front, and leaned back against the counter running along the wall.“Did you know that Dr. Barnes has a vestigial womb?”

“I ... I guess I’m not completely surprised.Male omegas could have babies, in my time.”

“Well, it’s unusual in our time for men to become pregnant.I mean, some trans men retain the ability by choice. But human males don’t generally spontaneously develop the ability to bear children.There’s the potential for surgical implantation, but not natural development.”

“Develop the ability.What does that mean?”

“Bruce isn’t 100% sure, but he thinks the organ may have grown slightly since the scans done at the hospital.”

“That was just a couple of days ago.”

“Yes.So if that’s true, it may be that the vestigial organ is growing and changing, potentially to become fully functional.If that’s true, it’s likely due to proximity to you.Probably, there’s no environmental trigger otherwise, really.In which case, there is a possibility that Dr. Barnes could become pregnant, if you were to ... impregnate him.”

Steve’s mouth opened and closed soundlessly, a cold sensation spreading through his limbs.“I, uh ... that wouldn’t be ideal.”

“No.I mean, it’s possible he’d be open to it, but I think before your relationship gets that far, we should have more data.And a sample would allow me to confirm motility.”

“Motility.”

“And sperm count and viability.”

“So this sample.The results, they’re really for Dr. Barnes.”

“For his well-being, yes.To help you make informed decisions.”

“Informed decisions.”

“About your, well, your sex life.With Dr. Barnes.That is, if you want to ... have ... a sex life with Dr. Barnes,” Helen amended hesitantly.

Steve felt the blush bloom again.Since that initial encounter, the want had been something bubbling just under the surface, alien and insistent.He was still trying to learn how to live with the unfamiliar sensation.

And Bucky said he was willing to try ... being together. 

The want flared, making his skin feel hot and tight.

He wanted.Damn, but he wanted. But ... He would never do anything that would harm him.Never.

“Do I have to do it here?” he asked quietly, glancing toward Helen.The idea of her being nearby while he ... he tried ... He suppressed the shudder that slithered down his spine. 

She smiled then, her gentle, sweet smile that always made all the discomfort she could cause by her thoughtless science-geekery disappear.She chuckled softly, ducking a little as though the question made her equally uncomfortable. “No, you don’t have to do it here.Being somewhere where you can relax and be comfortable makes sense.Just make sure you return the specimen kit to me within the hour once you’re done.Keep it at body temperature.I’ll run the tests, collect the data.And then I’ll destroy the sample, just as we always do.”

Steve nodded thoughtfully.When he’d learned that blood samples taken by the SSR had been replicated and experimented on, leading to Bruce Banner becoming the Hulk, and the creation of the Abomination, Steve had been furious.Worse, he felt like he’d betrayed Abraham’s trust.With Pepper’s and the SI Legal Department’s help, he’d reclaimed all samples and strains developed from his blood and tissue, and had it all destroyed.And since then, it had been SOP whenever Steve lost fluids - or bits - they were collected and destroyed. The same was true for blood draws or any samples taken for lab tests. He wasn’t about to let anyone else suffer in any scheme to recreate Abraham’s serum.He was grateful that Tony was fully on board with that, and had been thinking clearly when Steve certainly had not been the day this all started.

But through everything he’d experienced with the serum, he’d never considered the idea of a child, though.The very thought of an infant being endangered because it carried any hint of the serum ...

“A baby.Would they inherit ...” he waved up and down his torso, and gave Helen a terrified glance.

“Hard to say without more data.Do I have your permission to sequence your sperm?”

“Sequence?You mean analyze the DNA.” She nodded.“Data gets secured by JARVIS, no copies.”

“Of course.”

“Then yes.Yes, I agree.”

&&&

Steve returned to his floor a while later, after allowing himself to be studied and examined by Helen.Blood samples taken, even urine.He’d always hated that, but he knew that he wasn’t being asked to do anything that any other patient wouldn’t be asked.It’s just ... it always made him feel a little exposed in ways he didn’t like. Had never liked, if he was being honest.

She’d idly asked questions about Bucky as she worked, commenting on what she knew of his research, and how she was looking forward to developing ways to integrate his concepts with her artificial flesh technology.That made him feel better in ways he didn’t really have to examine.Steve felt a surge of pride over his mate’s accomplishments, then had to remind himself that he didn’t actually have the right to consider Bucky his mate, and that the concept had no context in the present day.Still, he was happy to hear Helen talk about Bucky with such enthusiasm.If nothing else, this weird situation was opening the doors that Bucky needed opened.And that made Steve feel good in a way he’d never experienced before.

Now back in his apartment, Steve was faced with the reality of providing Helen’s sample.He was uncomfortable with the idea.Uncomfortable in his own skin regarding his sexuality.

Would Bucky accept someone as inexperienced as Steve was?Remembering that glint in his blue-gray eyes when he’d proposed giving it a try, Steve thought that maybe he would.Maybe he could teach Steve.It certainly wasn’t a conventional alpha-omega dynamic, but there was nothing conventional about them - not based on the morality and mores of his past, or the reality of this present.

Steve found himself looking forward to the idea of learning and exploring his sexuality with Bucky.More than that, he looked forward to getting to know Bucky himself, to learn about him, and to explore what they could be together.

That flare of want lanced through him again, unfamiliar and dangerous.

He wanted Bucky.He wasn’t sure what shape that took, but he knew he wanted him. 

And if they were going to have any kind of future together, the questions of fertility needed to be answered.

And suddenly, the nerves, the discomfort fell away.As weird as it sounded, he had to, well, take himself in hand.For Bucky.And for Bucky, he could do it.

He had a feeling that for Bucky, he could do anything.

And something told him that Bucky was going to find this particular story hilarious once Steve got up the nerve to tell him.

END

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this installment! I promise you that the boys are going to find their ways to each other. They aren’t cooperating with some of my plans, but I end up liking their ideas better. Please subscribe to the series or to me to get notified of when new stories in the series are posted! And if you find a moment to leave a comment, you know you’re making my day!


End file.
